Part 4 (Feedback)
"Breakout" is the fourth episode of the Edition Two: Feedback webisode series. It premiered on October 15, 2017. Synopsis "Jake and Ethan search both parts of the convention center for an escape; however, one of them runs into trouble." Plot "What the fuck." Jake hurries down the hall with various others, including Ethan, and the grieving Melanie and silent Carter. Jake checks around each corner with the handgun and makes sure the coast is clear before they all continue. "What." He mutters, still sprinting. "You know what. First you freak out over killing the guard, then you shoot the dad." Ethan argues. "Not just that; you fucking killed him in cold blood! What the hell, Jake?! This isn't the you I know." "I-I know, but, look... we gotta focus on getting as many people out of here as possible. That fuckhead only cared about his family and would've probably shot me." Jake retorts. "You don't know that." "You'd do the same." "I'd never kill." Ethan finishes the argument as they reach an intersection, with the ability to go left or right. "Fuck, what now...?" Jake sighs. Ethan thinks for a moment. "...take everyone left, and be careful. I'll go right." "By yourself? No, no way. We all go together and turn around if we go the wrong way." Jake shakes his head. "Bud, I'll be fine." Ethan looks to everyone. "Everyone, follow Jake. He's going to do his best to get you all out of here. I'll meet back up with you as soon as possible." "Him? Fuck no! I'm not going anywhere with the psychopath who killed my husband!" Melanie screams. Carter walks forward and stares blankly at Jake. "You're a very bad person." Jake glares and pushes him back before looking at Ethan again. "...be careful bud. Please." Ethan nods as everyone decides it's better to listen to the two with guns. As Jake leads everyone left, Ethan hurries right, and rounds a corner and heads up some stairs. He ends up in a small, almost dome-shaped room. Only one person is inside; Brock. The officer simply smiles at him over his shoulder, not bothering to pick up a weapon as he reads over some papers on a table. Ethan lifts the rifle and has him at gunpoint. "I-It's over. We're all getting out. And I don't have to kill you." "I know you don't." Brock picks up a rifle of his own, and simply walks over to Ethan, still smiling as if he knows everything that's going to happen. He holds the gun uniform, even as Ethan steps back and keeps the rifle aimed towards him. "You won't. You're weak. You'll fall back in line with the cattle in moments. That's the kind of person you are. The kind of people in this place." "I-I want answers, what the hell is happening. Why are we locked up, what's with the crazy people." Ethan presses the gun to the man's chin, making Brock stiffen, but still look smug. "NOW!" The man doesn't respond for a bit, before he says, "My theory is that it's the rise of the undead." "That's a load of crap." Ethan huffs, sweat rolling down his his face. "It's not." "It is." "It's not." Brock begins lowering his gun. "It IS!" Brock aims the gun at Ethan's chest. Finger on the trigger. "It's not--" "SHUT UP, IT IS!" Ethan screams and pulls the trigger. The bullet zips through Brock's chin, and out of the top of his skull, in less than a second. Blood flies everywhere, and Brock's corpse collapses to the floor as Ethan stares in horror at what he's done. He hugs the rifle to his chest, turns, and runs down the stairs to find his friend. Deaths *Brock Howard Trivia *Last appearance of Brock Howard. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Edition Two: Feedback Category:Webisodes